Perlenglanz
by Selia
Summary: Ein kurzer Einblick in Gabrielles Gedankenwelt vor Beginn der Serie.


Titel: Perlenglanz

Teil: 1/1

Autor: Selia

E-Mail: Ishidagirlweb.de

Fandom: Desperate Housewives

Disclaimer: Die Charaktere gehören natürlich nicht mir und ich mache auch kein Geld mit dieser Fanfic.

Warnings: Gabrielles (ungerechte?) Urteile über ihre Mitmenschen; ansonsten soweit keine

Kommentar: Nachdem ich von so vielen hörte, sie würden Gabrielle nur für ein dummes Modepüppchen halten, überkam es mich, diese kurze Geschichte zu schreiben, die hoffentlich dem ein oder anderen ihren Charakter etwas näher bringt/erläutert. Erzählt wird all das noch in der Zeit, bevor die Serie spielt; Gabrielle hat zu diesem Zeitpunkt also noch keine Affäre mit John, Susan ist noch mit ihrem Mann verheiratet, Mary Alice lebt noch usw.

Feedback: Würde mich – wie immer – sehr freuen :)

**Perlenglanz**

Gedankenverloren wurde der teure Löffel durch die zum gleichen Service gehörende Tasse gleiten gelassen, gab gelegentlich ein klirrendes Geräusch von sich, als er mit dem Rand kollidierte und schaffe es dennoch nicht die dunkelhaarige Frau aus ihren Gedanken zu reißen. Mit aus dem Fenster gerichtetem Blick thronte Gabrielle Solis, ein Bein über das andere geschlagen, auf einem nobel gefertigten Sessel im Wohnzimmer des prächtigen Anwesens; die sie anlächelnden Fotomodelle der zig Frauenzeitschriften auf dem Tisch ausblendend seufzte sie unbewusst.

Die einzigen Geräusche, die zu dieser Tageszeit durchs Haus schlichen, waren Hinweise auf das im oberen Stockwerk stattfindende Staubsaugen, mit dem sich das Hausmädchen abplagen durfte. Das Hausmädchen, welches Carlos für tüchtig befunden hatte und demzufolge wie ein As aus dem Ärmel zauberte, kaum dass sie einen Tag aus den Flitterwochen zurück waren. Vielleicht hätte Gabrielle diese Eigenart ihres Gatten bemerkt, wenn sie nicht, nachdem er ihr beim dritten Date einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hätte, so unverfroren zusagte. Selbst rückblickend wusste man nicht, ob es an dieser herzerweichenden Träne im Auge des sonst so respekteinflößenden Geschäftmannes lag oder aufrichtige Liebe der eigentliche Grund für die Zustimmung war.

Wie mechanisch führte die Dunkelhaarige ihre Tasse zum Mund und entschied sich sogleich dagegen, ihren Inhalt zu trinken, kaum dass die mit einem der Saison entsprechenden Lippenstift geschminkten Lippen bemerkten, dass der einstige Kaffee nur noch eine kalte, braune Flüssigkeit war. Er hatte seine Appetitlichkeit verloren – ebenso wie die Ehe der Solis ihren Glanz...

Abermals tief Luft holend stellte Gabrielle demnach die Tasse wieder ab und erhob sich langsam; die Fitnessübungen, die sie seit Jahren begleiteten und fester Bestandteil ihres Tagesprogramms waren, wurden in Gedanken beiseite geschoben. Hatte nicht damit alles begonnen? War es letztendlich die Schönheit gewesen, die einen in solch ein Schicksal gestoßen hatte? Die Schönheit, die man nach außen trug, und die falschen Ideale und Vorstellungen vom Leben, die das Innere parat hielt? Denn obwohl sich Gabrielle daran erinnern konnte, immerzu von dem Prunk und Reichtum geträumt zu haben, über den sie in diesem Gebäudekoloss verfügte, so hatte sie sich ihr Leben in vielerlei Bereichen grundliegend anders ersehnt.

Das hohe Schuhwerk klackerte extravagant, als die Herrin des Hauses durch den Eingangsbereich schritt und sich dann dazu entschied, die Treppen empor zu steigen. Stufe für Stufe schien es aufwärts zu gehen, indessen Gabrielle jedes Mal das Gefühl hatte, jeden Tag ein Stück weiter in einen endlosen Abgrund zu stürzen.

Und daran änderten auch die sich in all ihren Weiten erstreckenden modischen Kreationen, die beim Öffnen des Kleiderschrankes nun ins Tageslicht traten, nichts. Denn der Ursprung aller Probleme war nicht Carlos; hätte man ihn nicht kennen gelernt, so war sich Gabrielle sicher, sei heute ein anderer Mann an seiner Stelle und würde sie doch auf die gleiche Art und Weise behandeln. Was war man denn bitteschön großartig mehr als ein Vorzeigemodell von bildhübscher Ehefrau, die lieb lächelnd neben ihrem Gatten auf exquisiten Partys steht, sich von seinen Kollegen angaffen und manchmal anrüchig betatschen lassen muss, um letztlich zu hören zu bekommen, man solle sich nicht beklagen; solche Dinge würden die Geschäfte fördern.

Ja, es förderte die Geschäfte; allen voran Carlos Geschäfte, der unterm Strich betrachtet immer derjenige war, welcher sich sein Leben perfekt gestaltete, Statussymbole sammelte und auch eine reizende Dame nicht missen wollte, die ihm aufs Wort gehorchte. Doch was bekam Gabrielle im Gegenzug dazu? Sich auf die Unterlippe beißend schritt diese an den schier endlosen Weiten ihres Kleiderschrankes vorbei, streifte die diversen Stoffe mit den frisch manikürten Nägeln und erinnerte sich an die Zeit zurück, als sie die Laufstege New Yorks beglückte. Vielleicht war es falsch gewesen die Modelkarriere Carlos zuliebe aufzugeben; doch für ihn gab es kein Eheleben, in dem seine Frau zu arbeiten hatte und aus finanzieller Hinsicht betrachtet verdiente er nun wahrlich bei weitem genug, sodass Gabrielle sich tatsächlich bis ans Lebensende zurücklehnen und entspannen konnte, ohne jemals wieder einen Finger krümmen zu müssen. Das alles klang durchaus verlockend damals, als Carlos als eine Fügung des Schicksals angesehen wurde. Schließlich war es nicht selbstverständlich, dass sich ein solch gut statuierter Mann in einen verliebte. Es hätte auch ganz anders kommen können...

Für all das Geld, für all den Luxus, für all die schönen Kleider, für all die paradiesischen Urlaube – für all das war Gabrielle unheimlich dankbar. Vor einigen Jahren war es wahrhaftig wie der Himmel auf Erden, was allen voran an der Mittellosigkeit lag, der man sich mit gerade mal 15 Jahren gegenüber sah. Zu jenem Zeitpunkt war gar nichts selbstverständlich; niemand gewährte einem ein Abendessen, welches drei Sterne verdiente oder überhaupt ein Dach über dem Kopfe. Letzteres hätte die Dunkelhaarige auch nicht zwingend von jedem dahergelaufenen Menschen angenommen – nicht nachdem ihr Stiefvater ihren Erfahrungshorizont so schändlich und schmerzhaft erweitert hatte. Eine Woge des Kopfschmerzes war mit der Erinnerung an diesen Abend verbunden, welchen Gabrielle tief in ihr Unterbewusstsein verbannt hatte und der ihr Leben doch so einschneidend veränderte, dass sie Hals über Kopf aus ihrem damaligen Elternhaus verschwand. Allerdings war die einzige Einnahmequelle, über die die junge Frau zu jener Zeit verfügte, ihr Äußeres. Im Nachhinein – das wusste man sehr wohl – konnte man von Glück sagen, dass gleich der erste Fotograf mit ausgezeichneten Kontakten in der Modebranche gesegnet war und einem für eine heiße Nacht einen steilen Einstieg ins Modelgeschäft sicherte. Es hätte auch anders kommen können und wäre man Carlos nicht als eine glorreiche Königin des Laufstegs begegnet, hätte dieser einem wohl nicht mal ein Fünkchen Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt. Dessen war sich Gabrielle ziemlich sicher.

Ein Designeroberteil aus ihrem Arsenal ziehend und dann anmutig zum Bett hinüberschreitend, wurde sich dazu gezwungen die Tageszeit zu ignorieren. Mittag bedeutete, dass es noch Stunden dauern würde, bis Carlos heim käme und obwohl man ungern sein Ausstellungsstück war, so war man noch ungerner ein versetztes Ausstellungsstück. Jedoch lief es darauf hinaus; nahezu jeden, verdammten Tag!

Die Frustration darüber, alleine zu Abend zu essen und ebenso alleine ins Bett zu gehen, ließ die Dunkelhaarige entsprechend in das eben ausgewählte Oberteil schlüpfen und mit unangebrachter Rage an diesem ziehen. Die feine Seide in Kombination mit der weißen Spitze stieß ein dezentes „Ratsch" aus und bevor man sich versah, entwich einem bereits ein zischendes Fluchen:

„Mistding! Du hältst auch nicht, was du versprichst! Von wegen gute Qualität; für den Preis hätte ich jawohl mehr erwarten können...!" Ohne groß zu fackeln gewann das defekte Kleidungsstück einen Freiflug auf den Boden; gleich würde man dem Hausmädchen auftragen, diesen Fetzen sogleich zu entsorgen! Vorerst nahm Gabrielle vorlieb damit beinahe willkürlich ein anderes Oberteil aus ihrem Wandschrank zu nehmen und dieses einen Tick vorsichtiger anzuziehen. Sich eben so aufgeregt zu haben passte trotz des eigenwilligen Temperaments nicht zur eigenen Person; der eigentliche Grund der schlechten Laune lag ohnehin im Inneren und hatte weder mit dem hübschen Stöffchen noch dessen Preis zu tun...

Warum um alles in der Welt hatte man Tag ein, Tag aus in einem Haus zu sitzen und doch nichts weiter zu tun als sich bis ans Lebensende zu Tode zu langweilen? Es gab keine Herausforderungen mehr – abgesehen von ausgiebigen Shoppingtouren, bei denen Gabrielle zumindest ansatzweise das Gefühl besaß, sich über etwas zu freuen – und es würde auch in absehbarer Zukunft keine mehr geben. Was auch? Weder Arbeit noch Kinder standen in den Zukunftsplänen, die Carlos für einen angefertigt hatte und in die man einst freudig einwilligte.

Wie man jemals so dumm sein konnte, ging Gabrielle gar nicht mehr in den Kopf. Nüchtern betrachtet hatte sie sich aufgegeben, um auf Abruf ihres Mannes parat zu stehen und in der verbleibenden Zeit ja nichts zu tun, was diesen verärgern könnte. Dass Carlos selbst derjenige war, welcher einen zutiefst verärgerte, ahnte er wohl nicht mal ansatzweise und wenn man ihn doch darauf hinwies, so zauberte er am darauffolgenden Tage ein neues Paar Diamantohrringe oder eine kunstvoll gefertigte Halsketten auf den Tisch und hatte sein Gewissen bereinigt.

Es brachte nichts mehr, in solchen Momenten des Beschenktwerdens noch weiter über das zu sprechen, was man tief in sich empfand. Denn Carlos verstand es nicht – verstand nicht, wie er es einst geschafft hatte seine Gabrielle davon zu überzeugen, der Mann ihres Lebens zu sein, und diesen Zauber verloren zu haben... Denn damals, so absurd es rückblickend auch sein mochte, liebte man ihn wahrhaftig aus ganzem Herzen und hatte nicht nur den winkenden Wohlstand mit offenen Armen empfangen.

Im Spiegel, vor dem nun stehen geblieben wurde, betrachtete das dunkle Augenpaar die hellen Perlchen an der feinen, silbernen Kette, welche sich wohlwollend um den eigenen Hals räkelte. Diese Kette war eines der ersten Geschenke, das Gabrielle jemals von ihrem Ehemann erhielt und ihr Anblick machte einmal mehr klar, dass nicht nur die Perlen ihren Glanz verloren hatten. Wie hypnotisiert strichen die Finger seicht über das elegante Geschmeide hinweg, das sich optimal mit dem ansprechend gebräunten Teint ergänzte; wieder und wieder und wieder...

Erst das plötzliche Geräusch der Haushälterin holte Gabrielle in die Gegenwart zurück. Die Asiatin stand in der Türe zum Schlafzimmer und schien überrascht darüber, einen hier anzutreffen, bevor sie sich höflich erkundigte, ob sie die Fenster in diesem Zimmer zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt putzen solle. Kopfschüttelnd richtete Gabrielle einige schnelle Worte an ihre Angestellte und verließ dann die Räumlichkeit; lediglich begleitet von dem hallenden Geräusch der hockhakigen Schuhe. Parallel dazu musste sie vor lauter Frustration über sich selbst die Mundwinkel bitter verziehen; wie oft hatte sie schon kurz davor gestanden, selbst zum Putzlappen zu greifen, nur um irgend etwas zu tun? Es genügte nicht, sich beim Friseur den neusten Klatsch anzuhören, sich in Magazinen über die brandaktuellsten Kollektionen zu informieren oder dann und wann mit einer der Frauen aus der Nachbarschaft zu tratschen. All das genügte einfach nicht...

Einige warme Sonnenstrahlen krochen Gabrielle übers Gesicht, als sie sich an ein Fenster im Erdgeschoss stellte und auf die Wisteria Lane hinausblickte, auf der ein paar Jungs kreischend irgendwelche Verfolgungsjagden veranstalteten und dann und wann ein Wagen vorbei fuhr.

Nein, all das, was man selbst hatte, war nicht das, was man sich erträumte. Ohne es zu ahnen, war all jenes, wonach man sich einst so sehr sehnte, in Erfüllung gegangen – bloß war es Gabrielle in diesem Augenblick nicht bewusst gewesen. Doch jetzt, jetzt war es das und als sie wie eine aufgezogene Puppe mechanisch zurückwinkte, als eine ihrer Nachbarinnen am Haus vorbeiging und ihr zuwinkte, schloss sie mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht aus, dass auch nur eine der Frauen in ihrer Nachbarschaft wohl jemals annähernd so verzweifelt war, Selbstmord in Erwägung zu ziehen...

**Ende**


End file.
